


The Shield

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Slash, The Shield reunion, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Rusev knows better than to test Roman.





	

Title: The Shield

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Rusev/Lana, and Ambrolleigns

Characters: Rusev, Lana, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins/Tyler Black, and Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley

Summary: Rusev knows better than to test Roman.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 

"Get a room!"

Roman Reigns glared at Rusev as he shouted breaking the moment. Seth immediately moved away looking completely flushed from the kiss; while Dean yanked Roman's hands off his ass.

Roman growled it wasn't everyday he was able to see Seth, and Dean how he liked especially now that the Dean was on SmackDown. He wanted a few moments to devour his husbands but it seemed the Russian bitch and Lana had problems with it.

"Mind your business unless you want another beat down like the one you got at Hell in a Cell." Roman snapped back.

Rusev opened his mouth but closed it with a touch from Lana. Lana knew how dangerous Roman Reigns was in the ring but out here was no referees to break it up, no where for Rusev to run.

Rusev glared at Roman yet again with Lana who simply stated at Seth and Dean.

She knew if provoked Roman could do some damage but now Seth and Dean were around. Seth buried his face in Roman's neck while Dean kept trying to walk away from the possessive arm.

The Shield was back and more dangerous than before. Now each man has learned how to master they're energy and together they flo better.

"We are leaving. Rusev." Lana stated this time Rusev allowed her to pull him away.

"Lana" Roman called out "make sure next time you put your poodle on a leash."

Lana ignored her anger as she continued to pull Rusev away. Dean and Seth laughter could be heard after them but she ignored it.


End file.
